A Hero's Journey
by A whole bunch of potatoes
Summary: Izuku Midoryia was born with a rare and powerful quirk. He was praised for his quirk and told that he would become a great hero ,but when he joins U.A. he's going to have to learn that it's going to take a lot more than his quirk to make him a true hero. Will Izuku scorch the completion ,or will the weight of his competitors be to much for him to handle.
1. He Was So Young

Izuku Midoriya learned at a young age that not all men are created equal. He learned that some people are destined for greatness ,and others are destined to sit back and watch. Some people are born with villainous quirks ,and others are born with heroic quirks. Izuku didn't care though ,because no matter what destiny planed for him it wasn't going to be able to stop him from becoming a hero. He was so young ,yet he already had the will to be a hero

When Izuku was born it was obvious that something was different about him. His body ,weight ,and height were normal ,but his hair was two different colors. His hair in the middle was beautiful curly green ,but the sides of his hair was a fiery red. At first his mom was scared something was wrong with him ,but the doctors reassured her that he probably would just grow up being able to use both her's and his father's quirk. It is extremely rare for two different quirks with no similarity to combine ,but that's what the doctors believed. Inko didn't care though ,and was happy to know that her little boy would grow up with at least a average quirk. He had just been born ,yet people already had high hopes for him.

It was noticeable at such an early age how badly Izuku wanted to be a hero. He was always watching the news to see the heroes in action. How he would discuss and breakdown the quirks of the hero. How he was always running from room to room fighting imaginary villains. The villains would be so strong ,but his will to a hero was stronger. He would end up using his imaginary quirk to defeat the villain ,just like All Might. His mom would clap and thank him for saving her. That always made his eyes sparkle and would always make her smile. She could see how badly he wanted to be a hero and she would do everything she could do to make his dream come true. However there was always that thought in her head that never seemed to go away. _What if his quirk is not good enough._ She never believed it ,but the thought always managed to find it's way into her head. Like a bad memory she could never get it out of her head. However she wouldn't have to worry about that thought for much longer.

It finally happened on a rainy day when they were watching the news. Izuku had caught a cold and was laying on his mom's lap. The reporter was talking about how All Might had saved thirty people from a burning building. Everyone had lost hoped until All Might showed up ,and just like a true hero he made everyone's fear go away. "I want to be just like that," he said.

"What do you mean," Inko said. Izuku got off the couch and looked at her with eyes of determination.

"I want to a hero people see and all their fears go away." "A hero that when villains see me they lose all hope of winning." He was fixing to say more when he felt the urge to sneeze. He then let out a small sneeze. Then like magic a huge layer of fire flowed around him and all the items in the room were floating and were contained by a green aura. His flames at first where very bright ,but quickly fizzled out. All the objects slowly fell on the ground as Izuku feel on the ground with blood coming out of his nose.

Inko ran to him and tried to comfort her son. She was scared that his quirk had hurt him ,but was also happy because her child had both physic and fire quirk. Izuku stared at his hands in wonder. He had a quirk and a powerful one at that. He was so young ,yet he already had a quirk.

"Mommy I have a quirk," is all he managed to say. She just smiled and gave her son a tighter hug. "I can become a hero." Izuku started to cry not because he was sad ,but because he was happy. He had always imagined having a powerful quirk ,but this was better than he imagined. He was so young ,yet his dream had already became true.

After they finally stop hugging they went to the doctor and the doctor was in awe. Izuku was only three and a half when he got his quirk and that was very uncommon. His quirk was also extremely strong compared to his parents. The fire aspect of his quirk was already the same temperature as his father quirk and the fire spread all over his body. His physic abilities seemed to have no limit while his mom could only bring small objects towards her. The scariest part was that the kid quirk only had only one drawback ,and that was his nose would bleed when he overused the physic aspect of his quirk ,but the nose bleed wasn't even that severe. The doctor could not even find a drawback about him using his fire quirk. The doctor in the end just asked that he took quirk therapy imminently. This scared the kid ,but the doctor reassured him it was because had the potential to be a great hero which put a smile on his face. He was so young ,yet he had been given so much

Izuku's therapist also had the same reaction about Izuku's quirk ,but for a different reason. Unlike other kids his age , Izuku had full control over his quirk. When asked to only in coat himself in a little fire he did it with ease. When they asked him to go all out he did so with ease. His physic side was also so amazing. He was able to lift the heaviest thing in the room with no effort at all. Inko watched along with the therapist as Izuku fought imaginary villains. He was so young ,yet he was blessed with so much power.

"I never seen a child with so much control," the therapist said. The therapist watched as the child was running around the room pretending to defeat villains with his new quirk. "Your kid has a gift ,so make sure he uses it for good." Inko smiled and nodded.

"Come on Izuku it's time to go," Inko called out in a cheerful voice. Izuku ran up to her and tackled her with a hug

"Can we have katsudon for dinner," Izuku screamed. Inko smiled and nodded her head. He smiled and started to ramble, "Did you hear what the therapist he said I had great control and a powerful quirk worthy of being a hero." "If the therapist and the doctor both say so it has to be true."

"You can't slack off though ,you got to keep training it or every one else will catch up to you," Inko said in her motherly tone. This made his glow with determination. She smiled as they both got into the car. The entire drive to there house was Izuku talking about all the cool things he could do with his quirk. When we got home he helped make dinner. "Could you hand me the pork," she asked and he nodded before he used his physic powers to get the pork ,and levitate the pork to her. She then cooked the pork over Izuku which made him giggle in his fire form. When they were done Inko prepared the rest of the food ,and put it on their plate. Izuku ate the katsudon eagerly and Inko just stared at how quickly he ate the food. When Izuku finished he let out a yawn and feel asleep on the table. Inko smiled and picked Izuku up and put him in his bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She then went in to the kitchen and cleaned the dishes before she got in bed and fell asleep. For once in her life she slept not worrying about Izuku's future ,because Izuku was going to be a great hero.

Inko was scared when she sent Izuku to preschool. Izuku was shy ,timid ,and his hair was two different colors. She was scared that the students would make fun of him for his hair. She was also afraid of what the students would think of his quirk. Whether they would think it was awesome or scary. "Don't brag about your quirk ,okay." She got a small nod from Izuku. It was obvious that he was nervous ,but he was also excited.

"I love you mom," he said as he walked into the preschool. He walked in not knowing what to expect ,but he was going to face this head on ,like a hero.

When he walked in he was greeted by a teacher who said, "We have ten minutes till class starts so make some friends." Izuku gave her a nervous smile and a small nod. He looked around the small white room. There were toys ,chairs ,books ,and more. There were painting along the wall ,and everyone already seemed to know each other. Izuku walked around the room looking for some one to talk ,but everyone was already in a conversation.

"You're hair looks weird," a boy said from out of nowhere. Izuku turned to see a boy with red eyes and spiky blonde hair. I smiled and gave him a little nod.

"It's because of my quirk," Izuku said. His eyes lit up and Izuku mentally slapped himself. He wasn't supposed to brag about his quirk. He sighed as he looked at kids face knowing that he had to tell him what it was now. "Would it be alright if I used it on you," he asked timidly.

The boy stared at Izuku before saying, "Will it hurt." Izuku shook his head no and the boy gave him a thumbs up. Izuku pointed his finger at the boy and a green aura surrounded him. The boy stared in awe as he was lifted in the air. This got the attention of the classroom as they all gathered around Izuku and the boy. The boy started to spin around happy to be in the air. Students started to ask Izuku if he could lift them in the air and before the teachers knew it all of their students where in the air including Izuku. Everyone was having the time of their life. Some kids were pretending to be heroes ,and were attacking imaginary villains. Other kids were pretending that they were in outer space. Izuku was just pretending he was meditating like a character in a movie he watched. The teachers didn't want to tell Izuku to stop ,because the kids were having so much fun ,but they needed to start class.

"Can you put them down please ,so we can start class," the teacher asked after five minutes. Izuku nodded and everyone was gently put down on the ground ,after. the kids groaned for having to be put down. The boy who had talked to Izuku walked up to him with a smile on his face.

"Your quirk is so strong ,do you want to be friends," the boy asked as he extended his hand. Izuku smiled as he grabbed his hand and shook it. " What's your name," the boy asked.

"Izuku Midoryia," he said. "What's Yours"

"Katsuki Bakugo," the boy said with a smile.

Izuku was so young ,yet people already looked up to him.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked that it took a lot of typing and retyping because I suck at writing ,but I finally got my first chapter out.**

 **This is my first fanfiction so if I have any grammar mistake or if I could have done anything better please tell me in the reviews**

 **Izuku's Quirk : Physic Fire**

 **Description : He can move or compress anyone who's will(Desire to win) is lower than his with his physic part of his quirk and he can generate fire around his body with the fire part of his quirk and can use this fire to throw fireballs and he is able to control fire**

 **Also before anyone gets worried about Izuku being to op he will not get One for All. I have a plan for a different 1A student to get it**


	2. A Shattered Family

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed , Followed , and Favorited(?) the story. It makes me happy seeing people like this story and I will do my best to keep you entertain.**

 **This should be the last chapter about Izuku and Katsuki childhood. Hopefully**

* * *

It was obvious that Izuku was well liked in preschool. I mean it isn't hard when you can make your friends astronauts and can make yourself a cloak of fire armor. However even though Inko liked how Izuku had made so many friends she didn't want it to be ,because he had such a good quirk. However that seemed to be the case.

Inko would watch the children when they played in the park. They would all follow Izuku like a moth to a flame. Inko could tell he wasn't comfortable with all the attention ,but he went along with it anyway. He hated hurting people. He was the guy everyone knew was going to do great things. He made the impossible look like a piece of cake ,and he could make anything seem fun.

When the kids had decided to play hero vs villain they were conflicted on who was going to be the villain. Izuku decided that he was going to be the villain and everyone else was going to be the hero. His reasoning for this was there was no reason waiting for them to get their quirks to start practicing being a hero. When the game started all the kids tried to attack Izuku with Katsuki starting the attack and Izuku would dodge with his physic abilities. He kept doing this until he got tired of dodging and would let them tackle him down. The heroes would cheer for their victory as Izuku would lay down ,tired.

Katsuki walked a way from the kids and went to Izuku.

"How does your quirk work," Katsuki asked out of the blue. He was sitting right next to Izuku as all the other kids were bragging about their victory.

"What do you mean," Izuku said. Izuku was staring at the sky as he tried to catch his breath.

"Does your physic part of your quirk have a limit or is until you get tired," Katsuki asked.

"My quirk is as easy as breathing," replied Izuku which shocked Katsuki. "When trying to use my physic abilities it's just me wanting something to do something," stated Izuku. Izuku took a breath and continued, "As for limits it just depends on the person's will".

"Will," Katsuki asked in a questioning matter.

Izuku shook his head yes, " It's basically is some one's desire to win ,and depending on the person it is easier or harder to control.". He then pointed to Katsuki, "Like you are the hardest to use my physic abilities on ,because your will is so high."

"You bet it is," Katsuki shouted out.

"Also if the person wants me to use my quirk on them I can do so no matter how great their will is," Izuku said ignoring Katsuki's remark.

"What about your fire quirk," asked Katsuki.

"I like to think that it's similar to Endeavor's quirk," Izuku said with a bit of glimmer in his voice.

"Your quirk is like Endeavor's," screamed a boy who had what Izuku said.

All the kids where now once again crowding around Izuku. At first no one believed it ,but once they started to compare them they realized how Endeavor's quirk and Izuku's fire aspect of his quirk were so similar.

Katsuki asked, Are you and Endeavor related.

Izuku remarked, "No" ,but the truth was he didn't know. He had never met his father. He didn't even know what his name was. Whenever he asked his mom about his father she would start to cry and Izuku would drop the subject. He hoped Endeavor wasn't his father ,because if he was he would never be able to see him as a hero.

Izuku quickly changed the subject to All Might and everyone stop talking about Endeavor. All Might was every young kids favorite hero. He was the one hero that never seemed to fail. A hero who could do no wrong. A hero that could give people faith that tomorrow was going to be a great day. However faith is a fragile thing and villains around the world are trying to destroy it but, no matter how bad things were All Might would always have a smile on his face ,because he was the symbol of peace. All Might was Izuku's hero ,because he was all the things a hero should be in his eyes

When everyone finally stopped talking about All Might it was time for everyone him to go. As Izuku walked into his mom's car he could only think about how lucky he was to be born with his quirk. The strength of his quirk is still baffling doctors ,and the fact that he had mix of both his parent's quirk despite the odds can not be consider anything other than lucky.

"Did you have fun," Inko asked.

"Yes, all the kids are so much fun," replied Izuku. Izuku stared at the window as he asked what he was probably was going to regret. "Was my dad a bad person."

Inko stayed silent as she stared out the window. She needed to tell him the truth ,but she wasn't sure if he could handle it. "Your father had done a lot of bad things ,but has also done a lot of good things ,so I don't no what I could call him," is all she was willing to say.

"What were the bad things he did," Izuku asked. Inko thought about the memory for a second before shaking it out of her head.

"I will tell you when your older," Inko said with some tears coming out of her eyes.

"Okay," Izuku replied not wanting to make his mom cry anymore.

For the rest of the car ride they sat in absolute silence.

A scarred mother ,a terrible father ,and a son who just wanted to know what happened. One man's action can break a family.

* * *

"Izuku slow down," screamed Katsuki as he ran up to him. Izuku and Katsuki were exploring a walk way in the forest.

"Sorry Kacchan," replied Izuku as he slowed down. Katsuki caught up to Izuku and gasped for air. "I guess I'm to fast for you," Izuku said in a snarky tone.

"You're not faster than me you are just using your quirk," screamed Katsuki as he pointed at his feet that were covered in green aura. Izuku was floating in the air. Izuku laughed ,and let the green aura go away from his feet ,and he feel on the ground. "You have such a cool quirk," said Katsuki as he stared at his feet.

"I bet you'll get a amazing quirk to," said Izuku.

Katsuki eyes were filled with stars as he screamed, "You bet I will." He continued to scream, "Once I get my quirk me and you will become the greatest heroes the world has ever seen."

Izuku started to get caught up in Katsuki excitement and yelled " Ya, when we get our quirks there won't be a villain that can stop us. Our names will forever be planted in the book of the greatest heroes."

"You bet," screamed Katsuki as he ran ahead of Izuku. Izuku sped up to catch up to Katsuki ,and they ended up in a race. They ran through the beautiful oak trees ,and open blue skies. Every now and again Izuku would get a rock with his physic abilities and throw it at Katsuki. "Hey," he yelled. Katsuki stopped for a second to grab the rock and threw it at him. The rock missed and Izuku sped up. Katsuki saw this and used everything he had to get in front of Izuku. As soon as this happened there legs couldn't move anymore ,and they both fell down on the ground laughing.

"I don't have a quirk ,and I can still beat you," said Katsuki.

"You wish" Izuku stated still laughing. "I went easy on you," Izuku retorted.

Katsuki got up and stared at Izuku. Izuku had such a cool quirk ,so why was he hanging out with me Katsuki thought. "Do you believe I am going to get a good quirk," Katsuki asked. Izuku had such a great quirk how could any quirk even compare to his. Right now he was a pebble and Izuku was a river. Izuku like the river was just keeping him around waiting to see if he had potential.

Izuku got up and looked at Katsuki seriously. "It doesn't matter what your quirk is going to be ,because I know you will put it to good use."

Katsuki just stared at Izuku and muttered out two words, "Thank You." In his time of worry that's what he really needed to hear.

* * *

Explosions. That the first think Katsuki though of when little sparks flew out of his hand. He watched as all the kids and teachers gathered around him to look at his quirk. He used his quirk again ,and the sparks were bigger and hotter. He could already see so much potential in his quirk.

"That a very powerful quirk," the teachers said. "It has such heroic potential."

He only stared at his hand. He could become a hero like Izuku.

He turned around and smiled at Izuku. "Looks like you're going to have competition Izuku," he said as he demonstrated his quirk.

Izuku just gave him a smile. Izuku was so happy that Katsuki had got such a good quirk like him.

When it was time for recess all Katsuki wanted to do was to test out his brand new quirk. Izuku came up with an idea that scared Katsuki.

"What do you mean attack you with my quirk," screamed Katsuki. Izuku smiled and was suddenly in a cloak of fire.

"The fire will protect me ,and now that we both have quirks we have to train as hard as we can," stated Izuku.

This made Katsuki smile as sparks started to pop out of his hands. With out a warning he lunged at Izuku and was aiming for the head. He let it rip ,and the explosion was blocked by the cloak of fire. Before he could attack again he was cover in green aura and pushed into the wall .

"Is that all you got," Izuku said in snarky voice. Katsuki immanently lunged towards him using his quirk to propel him to Izuku. This caught Izuku off guard ,and Katsuki used that to his advantage to attack again. He made another explosion that did nothing ,but it did push Izuku back. Izuku retaliated with a small fireball that hit Katsuki on the arm. It didn't hurt ,but his skin was tad bit darker their.

Kids started to notice the fight and grouped around as Izuku and Katsuki continued to attack each other. Katsuki would always start the attack and Izuku would dodge and counter attack. This went on until one of the teachers started to wonder where all her students were and saw Katsuki and Izuku attacking each other with their quirk.

"You better not be fighting," she said in a motherly tone. This got their attention and the both stop using their quirk.

"We were only practicing using our quirks ,and my quirk can't hurt him when he is cloaked in flames," Katsuki said in worry of getting in trouble.

"And I was only using my quirk in self defense,"Izuku added.

The teacher looked at both their frightened faces before sighing. "I will consider this a game that got out of hand this one time," she said as she glared at them.

"Thank you," they both said as they bowed. The teacher and the kids all left the fight scene ,and it was once again it was just Izuku and Katsuki.

Katsuki let out a sigh of relief as he fell on the ground. Izuku let out a little laugh and Katsuki was back up on the ground with some redness in his cheek.

"I'm sorry for nearly getting us in trouble," Izuku said after he stopped laughing.

Katsuki ignored his apology and said, "How is your quirk so strong."

Izuku though about it before saying, "A quirks like a muscle if you keep using it's bound to get stronger."

Katsuki stared at his hand as he let a couple of small explosions. He was going to keep training so that one day he was as strong as Izuku.

"You know I meant it when I said me and you are going to become the greatest heroes this world's seen," Izuku said as he looked at the sky.

Katsuki just smiled as he looked at sky to."I know."

* * *

 **Yeah I'm done with another chapter**

 **I really like the idea of Katsuki looking up to Izuku so I wanted to show how much he respects him. Also expect Katsuki to swear in the upcoming chapters ,because there is nothing Izuku could ever do to stop that**

 **Next chapter should be the exam or getting ready for the exam. Don't no if that chapter will be uploaded Wednesday or Thursday ,but I will try my best. Also going to try putting more words in each chapter**

 **I never believed people when they said that all the nice review make you want to write more ,but now that I am making a story of my own I can guarantee that it defiantly helps.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter**

 **Freakofnature65**

 **Legion's** **Gurdian**

 **New Elements92**

 **bladetri**

 **MIKE202303**

 **If I made any grammar mistakes or if I could have done something better please tell me**


	3. Nice Intentions and Evil Desires

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed , Followed , and Favorited(?) the story. It makes me happy seeing people like this story and I will do my best to keep you entertain.**

 **From now on I will be calling Izuku's physic part of his quirk telekinesis, because it makes things easier and sounds cooler**

 **Be aware of Katsuki's swearing**

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep. Izuku groaned as he looked at his alarm clock. He blinked a couple of times to get used to the light and got out of bed. He used his telekinesis to float him to the closet to get his school uniform. He smiled as he looked the bland uniform which was made specifically for him. Apparently regular uniforms are not fireproof.

"Ten more months, and I won't need you anymore," Izuku said to himself. He put the uniform on, and let out a little yawn. He once again used his telekinesis to float him over the stairs. As he floated over he saw his mom who had a disapproving glare on her face.

"Do you have to use your quirk every single morning," Inko said in a annoyed voice

Izuku retorted, "I'm training."

"You've already told me more than once that using your quirk is as easy as breathing," Inko called out.

Izuku sighed in defeat as he feel down to the ground. Inko smiled knowing she had won the battle. Izuku slowly walked over to the table. With each step he pretended he was in excruciating pain.

"Ah," he screamed as he finally sat down on the kitchen table. Inko rolled her eyes and put of bowl of cereal in front of him. "Thank You," he muttered. He began to eat the cereal as Inko drank her coffee while reading a piece of paper.

"So your still planning on going to UA," Inko asked trying to spark a conversation.

"Yes, it's the only school worthy of me and Katsuki," Izuku exclaimed in a playful manner. "If I want to the best hero in the world I have to graduate from UA."

Inko sighed as she looked at her son. He's so much like him, but he's also so different. He grew up to be a perfect mix of both of them. Not only with his quirk, but also with his mentality. He's also way smarter than his father. If only she could tell him the truth. Inko got out of her thoughts to look at Izuku. She watched as ate the last bit of cereal in his bowl. At least he will never make the same mistake she did. _He has control._

"Hey Deku what the hell is taking so long" screamed a voice that came from the front door which startled Inko and Izuku.

Izuku retaliated back, "You can call me Deku when you beat me in a fight."

The voice was even louder this time, "I can call you whatever the hell I want so hurry up."

Izuku sighed as he grabbed his backpack and walked towards the door.

"Don't do anything stupid," Inko announced.

"Don't tell me that," Izuku called back in a sheepish manner.

"What the hell did you say," the voice screamed.

Inko smiled as he watched Izuku walk out of the house. As soon as Izuku left however she let out a sigh. She stared at the piece of paper she was reading with a depressed look on her face. She didn't know how much longer he could shield Izuku from the truth, and this letter was just the beginning.

 _Inko Midoryia your son has been recommended to join U.A. by a pro hero. If he accepts this recommendation he can join U.A. without taking the exam. We only except four recommendations and your son is the first to receive one. This is huge opportunity so please let your son think about this before he make's a decision. We thank you for your time and consideration._

How much longer could she hide her secretes from him.

* * *

As soon as Izuku closed the door he was met with an explosion to the face. He cloaked himself in fire before it hit, but it still pushed him back.

Izuku laughed off Katsuki attack and walked past him with his hands in his pocket. Katsuki let out huff seeing his attack not effecting the telekinetic user, and walked up next to him.

"I'll get you one day," Katsuki muttered.

"You'll get me eventually," he said as he pat Katsuki's back. They walked away from Izuku's house, and on to the sidewalk.

They where walking without a word until they heard an explosion. They look up ahead to see a villain making a ruckus on a bridge. He was fighting back three heroes who were trying to attack him. There was huge crowd gathering around that attack to see the heroes in action.

Izuku tapped Katsuki shoulder before asking, "Should I help the heroes out."

Katsuki laughed before responding, "And ruin your perfect record, I thought you were smarter than that."

Izuku shrugged his shoulders before they turned turned the opposite way of the crowd and towards the school. They didn't speak another word before they made it to school.

When Izuku and Katsuki entered the classroom they were met with silent. Izuku made his way to the seat in the back of the class, and Katsuki took his seat in the front.

As soon as Izuku took his seat his head hit the desk and he passed out. Nobody would dare say a word once Izuku entered enter class. Izuku had the strongest quirk in the class, and even though he was a very nice guy no one was sure what would happen if they interrupted his nap. Waking someone up from a much needed nap is a punishable offence.

When the teacher walked into the classroom he didn't say a word either. It was just a natural instinct not to make a sound. When the bell rang Izuku slowly rose his head up, and gave the teacher a thumbs up.

The teacher then began the class.

"Today we are going to be talking about your career," the teacher announced as he grabbed a big stack of papers. Everyone let out a loud groan until the teacher threw the papers in the air. "But why should I when you all want to be heroes."

Everyone let out a cheer of approval as they demonstrated their approval. There cheers were cut short as all the students (except for Katsuki) where covered in green aura. They immanently stopped using their quirks and sat down.

"Thank you Izuku," the teacher replied. "You all have wonderful quirks ,but you are not allowed to use them in school." No one understood why Izuku listened and obeyed the teacher, but he was the whole reason why there class was so respected.

"Speaking of heroes," the teacher said trying to continue with his lesson. "Izuku and Katsuki will be applied to UA." No one was shocked by this, because they both had such powerful quirks. Izuku and Katsuki had also place first and second in the mock exam.

Seeing that no one question their motives of joining UA put a smile on Katsuki face. Their entire life Izuku and Katsuki had always wanted to be a hero. They trained every since Katsuki got his quirk, and now here they were. Ten more mouths till they took one more step to becoming a hero.

The rest of the class was more of the same, and when the class was over a crowd of people formed around Izuku and Katsuki. However before they could say anything they were once more coated in a green aura and put into a single file line.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for questions today," he exclaimed in a sheepish manner. He quickly walked out the door, and after he left the green aura left the students. The students just starred at the door that Izuku walked out of.

"What does he have to do," a boy made of rocks asked Katsuki.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what Izuku has to do" Katsuki snapped back. "Izuku never tells me shit."

* * *

Izuku sighed as he left the school. Izuku just needed some time to himself, but he couldn't tell his friends that. He was trying to think about how to improve his quirk, but couldn't think of anything. He sighed as he walked under the bridge. As soon as he did he heard laughter.

Izuku turned around to see a huge blob of slime staring at him. "A medium size invisibility suit," the slime monster muttered as he lunged at Izuku and covered Izuku's boy with it's slime. The slime was about to laugh when he noticed that Izuku was not fighting back. In fact he was smiling.

Izuku chuckled as he cloaked his body on fire. The slime monster screamed in pain as he let the boy go. The slime monster stumbled back, and Izuku used this as an opportunity to attack. Izuku covered the slime monster in green aura, and slammed him into the bridge.

The slime monster screamed in pain on the impact, and was spread all over the bridge. Izuku let the green aura leave the slime monster's passed out body. He let out a sigh knowing he had gone to far. He turned around to see the number one hero staring at him

Izuku went fanboy as he screamed, "All Might what are you doing here." All Might smiled as he struck a pose.

"I was chasing this villain who had stole some money," All Might explained. "But I made a rookie mistake, and he escaped from my grasp so I was chasing him through the sewer." "I thought I had finally got him only to see that my job had already been done." He then pointed to pile of slime scattered across the bridge.

"I went to far," Izuku muttered ashamed of his actions.

All Might shook his head before speaking, "Recognizing your mistakes is one of the aspects you need to become a hero."

This made Izuku's eyes sparkle, "Really."

All Might shook his head yes then spoke, "With a powerful quirk like that, and proper control you could become a great hero." All Might then looked at the pile of slime, and then at his small water bottle. "Would you mind using your telekinetic powers to put the villain is the bottle."

"Yes," Izuku practically screamed as he used his telekinetic powers to put the slime monster in the bottle. All Might gave a nod of approval as he jumped out of sight. Izuku smiled, because he just had met his idol, and he had told him he could be a great hero.

During his walk home he had a big smile on his face. He could not wait to tell his mom what just happened. When he opened the door he saw his mom with a depressed look on her face. Izuku smiled faded as he walked to his mother.

"What's wrong," Izuku asked and immanently Inko had a smile on her face.

"You got a recommendation from a pro hero to join UA," she said with glee in her voice. Izuku stared at her to make sure she was not joking. When she shook her yes Izuku's eyes went comically big. "All you have do except the recommendation, and you will be put into UA."

Izuku was about to say yes, but a thought held him back. _What about Katsuki._ If he excepted this recommendation all the hard work he and Katsuki had put into training into the exam would be for nothing. All those times he told Katsuki that they would have the highest scores on the exam, and their would be no doubt in the examiners eyes that they were worthy of being heroes. It would all be for nothing.

Izuku let out sigh before saying, "I can't except this recommendation." Inko was startled by Izuku's answers.

"Why is that," she exclaimed still startled from Izuku's answer.

"If I accept this recommendation than all my hard work training with Katsuki would be for nothing," he explained. "I want to show the examiners why I deserve a spot in UA." "I don't wan't the spot, because of some pro hero, I don't even know, saw some potential in me."

Inko sighed as she looked at Izuku's determined face. He was so much like him. "Okay, I will tell UA about your decision," Inko replied. Izuku gave her smile and walked upstairs, and into his room. She heard his door shut, and she was once again all alone.

Inko looked at the piece of paper, and crumpled it up. She then threw the crumbled piece of paper in the trash. She had won the battle. She could only imagine what his face would look like to know that his own son turned down his recommendation. She was so happy that her son had rejected him.

Whether he knew his father or not.

* * *

 **I really like Inko as a character so I am trying to add a side story with her character. She is not going to be all nice and incident like she is in the anime.**

 **Thanks to everyone one who has stuck with below average storytelling. Like always tell me if I have made any mistakes, and I will try to fix it.**

 **From now on I will be answering all of your questions from the reviews so if you have anything please tell me**

 **Useful Magikarp**

 _ **If you like it now than your gonna love the next couple of chapters**_

 **bladetri**

 _ **Thanks**_

 **Lightfighter 1**

 _ **Thanks and ya I deferentially am not the best witter, but I will try to get better**_

 **SwordOfTheGod**

 _ **I haven't read a story where All Might has passed on the All for One to this character so I hope your surprised**_

 **Legion's Gurdian**

 _ **All I am going to say is that this not all he can do**_

 **six (?)**

 _ **Thanks**_

 **Might upload Friday, but there won't be any uploads Saturday or Sunday**


End file.
